The Undead and the Undying
by TicciToby334
Summary: A vampiress, centuries old, who can peer into the future. A semi-human woman, 17, who comes back to life after being killed with the help of black mist. Two people from different walks of life, coming together as mates, fighting against the various supernatural beings in the little Washington town of Forks. Alice x Ajin! Bella
1. I - Bella

I'd never given much thought about how I would die... But, if it's in place of the one I love, it seems like a good way to go. It was always in my dreams. Me dying for my love, I mean. I would be watching myself from somewhere else, just out of view of everyone else in the scene.

My body would be mangled, or bruised, or battered or bloodied. It would be sitting, or laying, or even in a coffin. Everyone there, some I have seen and others I have never met, would be gathered around my body, weeping openly. But the one it seemed to hit the most was a small, petite woman with short, wild hair. But her face always seemed to be turned away from me, always hidden and in mystery.

I would always wake up, disappointed when I did, only because I would miss the woman in them, or because I didn't see what happened afterwards.

* * *

My mother, Renée, was always an upbeat and happy woman. Nothing could ever bring her down. And she seemed happier around her new husband, Phil. I could see it in her green eyes when she looked at him over the table while tucking a lock of her long red hair behind her ear, or the glances she stole when she thought that neither of us were watching. And vice versa. They were like high schoolers, who were friends and it was painfully obviously that they were in love, yet danced around each other while everyone was waiting for them to kiss.

So, wanting to give them a little of time to do whatever they wanted alone, I decided to move from Phoenix, Arizona for a while, and go live with my father, Charles, in the little town of Forks, Washington.

I would miss Phoenix. The heat, my friends, the memories, my family. But I knew this would be a good choice for both, my mother, Phil and me. They would get freedom and solitude, and I would get new experiences in Forks, and get to see my dad after years of being apart.

So, after making sure we had everything, we all drove to the airport from our little house, with my holding my potted cactus in my hands as we drove. I stared out the window as Black Ghost's Full Moon blared in my ears, watching the familiar scenery fly by as I left one home and headed to another.

* * *

My first impression of Forks? Miserable and wet. It seemed to always rain, the skies darkened with thick black clouds, forcing the sun into hiding. Despite the conditions for terrible moods and attitudes, people still managed to be upbeat.

It was contagious, though, as I found myself smiling at the antics that the various people got up to as my dad, Charlie, drove me in his car to home.

Charlie was a tall man, with thick but short black hair and a small mustache on his upper lip. He had a lot of stubble on his cheeks and chin, and always looked so tired. Well, being sheriff would do that to you.

Being driven around in a police car isn't really the best way to be viewed in your new town. But I didn't really care about the impression that I gave everyone. Didn't really care about of a lot of things, actually. I know that it seems like a bad view on life, but I found that, if you just don't care, nothing will phase you. You'll be alright when things go wrong, or strange.

I was snapped from my thoughts when I saw the familiar house come into view. I sat up a bit more, taking it in. This was going to be a very long, but hopefully fun, time with my dad.

* * *

(A/N): It's been years since I've seen the (alright) movies, and I have never ever read the books, but I'll try to do my best to piece together this story with the knowledge I know from fanfiction and research - without the sparkling skin and such.


	2. II - Alice

I bolted up in bed, eyes wide as my honey yellow eyes darted from corner to corner of my dark room. Something had 'woken' me up. A strange feeling. Something that my turner had told me that I would eventually feel. But, it should be impossible for me to have this feeling so soon. I mean, it had only been a couple of centuries. Most vampires need to wait close to a millennia to meet their mates. But I hoped with all of my undead heart that I would meet my mate.

I got up and went to the kitchen, preparing myself some blood from a pack that the hunters of the group, Edward, Emmet and Jasper, had gotten from some of the wildlife. It tasted amazing, like heaven as the liquid that once gave life hit my tongue. I knew, though, that human blood was the absolute best. Nothing that a vampire can consume safely can compare to the taste of human blood. Well, except, perhaps, the blood of your mate.

I stretched after I drank from my blood pack, glad that no one was up at this time. Otherwise they'd be hounding me for information on what woke me. The reason for that? I can see the future. Well, more of scenes of what will happen in the future. I almost never could see people in them. Nothing ever moved, like a photograph. But, rarest of all the things I see in the future, is a figure cloaked in shadows. It's usually someone very important in the future, or the mate of someone close to me.

But tonight was different. There was no visions of any kind. Just… just a feeling. Like, the feeling you get in your gut when you feel like something bad is going to happen, but you don't know when. Ironic, right? The vampiress who can see into the future, not knowing when something is going to happen? Trust me, it happens more often than you think.

I somehow knew that my mate was here, in Forks. And, while it isn't stronger than the shifter's imprinting, a vampire's instinct to seek out their mate when they're close and bond with them is the second strongest instinct to them. The first being, of course, to feed.

I knew, though, that my mate was here. It was only a matter of time that I met them.


	3. III - Bella

The weeks had gone by all too quickly, and summer was close to an end. For me, I was excited, and a bit nervous for school. Would I fit in? Would I be an outcast? Would I find love? I didn't know, but I hoped that at least I would get a couple of friends if I couldn't fit in. If not, there was always college.

But school wasn't for another two weeks. So, I decided to go to the beach, La Push, and hang out with my old friend, Jacob 'Jake' Black and his family. It was fun. We swam, surfed, splashed each other, relaxed. It was genuinely fun. That is, until one of Jake's friend's, who's name I can't remember, suggested we go cliff diving. And we, being the teenagers we are, all thrills and excitement, little adrenaline junkies, all agreed.

* * *

And that's what lead me to here. Standing at the top of the cliff while my friends cheered me on from behind me. I was first, as we had drawn straws and I had drawn the smallest. So, here I was, staring down at the water, meters away. My friend's kept encouraging me, saying my name, telling me that I could do it, one telling me to not be a pussy.

I sighed and shook away my jitters, turning around and walking back a bit, giving myself some room to run, to get the maximum distance possible. I stop suddenly and turn, breaking out in a sprint as soon as I do.

The wind whips at my hair as I force my body to move as fast as possible, before jumping off. Or, at least, attempting to jump off. My foot slipped at the edge and I fell instead of jumped. I plummeted down, fast and hard, to the crags below as the salt water crashed against them.

I fell so fast that I didn't have time to scream in fear. All I heard was the rushing of the wind, before a series of sickening cracks filled my ears. Pain erupted across my body as it broke against the unforgiving stone, bouncing off and falling further down, breaking even more as it did. My body hit the water soon after, still as possible, blood seeping out of the protruding bone from my skin.

* * *

I was dead. That I knew. My eyes were unblinking as I floated there. The water was strong, strong enough that it hid my body from sight. I couldn't move at all, only my mind working, as well as my senses.

I thought to myself, 'this is it for me. This is the end. I'm just going to float here before I rot into a skeleton' And I believed it. For half a minute, that is.

Because, half a minute after I thought that, I heard some kind of crackling, like a fire in a crisp autumn night. I saw some sort of pitch black mist raise from my body. And I couldn't do anything to swat it away.

Then pain raced through my body again. I felt my arms and legs go to their normal positions, bones sinking into skin before the skin healed over. My broken neck - where the bone stuck through - slowly fixed itself. And, as soon as it did, complete control over my body was given back to me. In a panic, I swatted my arms and legs wildly through the water as air was excelled from my mouth. I quickly swam up, gasping for air when I surface.

I look up and I can faintly see my friends, looking down at me. I assure them that I'm fine, and joke about choosing a smaller cliff next time. I keep the fact that I died to myself, though. I didn't want to worry them, or freak them out. So I hid it with a smile and jokes, even though my mind kept going back to me dying, and that strange, black mist.


	4. IV - Alice

I was going about my day, as usual when it happened. Playing games with my siblings, do a bit of wrestling, feeding, painting. What I do everyday, though not the same things each time. I had told my family that my mate was in Forks, and that we were going to meet in the future.

But, when I was walking with some glass decorations for my mother, Esme, in my hands, it happened. The feeling that every vampire feels only once in their lifetime. An immense pain in the chest, as if someone had ripped your soul, your very existence in half. I gasped out in pain as I stumbled, my grip on the decorations failing as the pain overtook me. The glass shattered on the floor as tears started to fall. My mate had died. They had died before we had met, and it was still painful nonetheless.

I fell to my knees as anguish and sorrow overcame me, tears trailing down my cheeks as my knees thumped against the unforgiving floor.

My family was there as soon as my knees hit. One look was all it took for them to know what was wrong. Well, Carlisle and Esme that is. They had seen many of their friends lose their mates, and knew what it would do to them.

Esme kneeled down and pulled me into a hug, even though I didn't respond to it, and whispered that it was going to be okay. We both knew she was lying, that it would never be better. The other half of my soul is gone, and I had never met them…

But something else happened. As sudden as the pain appeared, it disappeared without a trace, leaving me out of breath. The pain was gone as if it had never existed. My body suddenly feels so.. light. Carefree. As if I could float away if Esme let go of me.

With a shuddering breath, I spoke. "S-Somehow… somehow my mate is still alive…" My entire family looked at me in shock. It was almost unheard of for a mate to come back to life if the other feels that pain. Shifters can only come back with modern technology and techniques like defibrillators, or CPR. Same with humans. But, if the vampire feels that kind of pain, that kind of anguish, that means that their mate had suffered a terrible fate.

Mine had.

I stood to get the broom to clean up the glass, but was instead told to go to my room and rest. With shaky legs that threatened to give out underneath me, I walked upstairs. As I laid on my bed, one thought flickered through my mind.

'Who, and what is my mate?'

* * *

(A/N): I know that a lot of the vampire stuffs that I'm putting in isn't at all like the Twilight lore, and the reasoning for that is simple. Twilight vampires suck more than blood. So, I'm doing actual vampire lore. And some vampire headcanon. By the way, should Bella be a futa? Or just an Ajin? If she is a futa, there won't be many sex scenes, but there will, eventually, be some.


	5. V - Bella

p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"The days after my… my death had gone by quickly. I had, since then, distanced myself a bit from Jake and his friends on the Rez, though it was absolutely accidental. Jake still came by, though, to chat with me and Charlie, occasionally having a meal. I was glad we were friends, as it was great to talk to someone besides my dad, or the various stuffed animals that made up for most of the space in my room - hey, you had your hobbies as a kid, I had mine. Mine just so happened to be collecting any and all types of stuffed animals. It sucked that he wasn't going to school with me, though./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"That's another thing. School. Yeah, I know what you must think. 'Bella, it's school. What's so bad about it?' And this is my answer; I feel like something very big is going to happen to me when I go there, and it's gonna drag a lot of attention on me. And I don't like the spotlight shining on me at all. I prefer to blend in with the crowds, not standing out at all./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Yeah yeah, I know. 'There's no excitement in staying in the background, you won't have any experiences!' Personally, I'm fine with that. It's just how I am. I don't like standing out in a crowd, and I don't like attention being drawn to myself./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"Anyways, summer was ending, and school was coming up very quickly, like the last level of a video game. You had a great adventure, you done a lot of stuffs and made memories. But you know that it's coming to an end, and the final boss is waiting behind one last level./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"I wasn't looking forwards to summer ending, at all. I would have to actually emdo things/em! I'm just kidding. Kinda. I guess… I'll miss the freedom of having little to no responsibilities everyday./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"~~/p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"The new school year officially started hours ago, and I'm now a junior. Classes were… alright. Nothing too fancy, really. Just basic stuffs that normal juniors take. Only, my electives were ROTC, Woodshop and Creative Writing. I didn't choose these, they were chosen for me randomly. So, I was stuck with these the entire year./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"~~/p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"br /br /In one of my classes, Algebra 2, a boy came up to me and asked if I was interested in going with him to see a movie after school. I tried politely declining him, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. My eyebrow started to tic as I gritted my teeth a bit. I closed my eyes and took a couple of calming breaths as I restrained myself from knocking this guy into next year./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"When he tried one more time, I snapped. "Look, guy. You're handsome, I guess, but you're not my type" I said, my eyebrow twitching almost constantly now./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""What's your type then?" He asked. He was the stereotypical jock guy - barrel chested, short hair, tanned skin, a grin that would make most girls swoon, an ego the size of a planet, and the mindset that any woman he encounters automatically will fall for him. "Thin? Fat? Nerdy? Smart? Artistic?" He asked, getting a bit louder and ruder with each trait listed./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Tomboys," I said simply, glaring at him as I snap my book closed and stand up, going to another seat across the room. And that's how I told my class and started the first 'hottest new rumor' of the school year./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"br /~~/p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"It was at lunch that things changed for me. I sat with my new acquaintances, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, and Angela Weber, at their lunch table, smiling at jokes and talking with them occasionally. As I ate, I got the feeling that someone was watching me. I brushed it off, though, as I had been receiving stares all day from many different people. It was when one of my acquaintances, (Kendrick) brought up a group of people called the Cullens that I looked around the room./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"My gaze followed hers as she went on a rant at how they were 'perfect' and 'beautiful'. And indeed they were. While they all had the same pale complexions, golden yellow eyes - that I was certain were the real colors - and an ethereal beauty about them, that's where the similarities end./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"There were five of them, two women, three men. The first man was tall and built like a bear, well over six feet of pure muscle with short black hair. The next man had long blond hair that hung close to his shoulders, was still tall, but not as tall or bulky as the first, but had more muscle than the third man. The final man had thick hair that looked almost bronze that seemed to defy gravity, was perfectly in between heights between the blond and short haired men, while his bulk was less than the second man, as if he ran a lot./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"The women were what caught my attention, though. The first had long blonde hair and full, red lips that were perfect for kissing. She had a lean body, perfect for a supermodel, and was like an angel. But she was alright compared to the other one./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"However, it was the second was the one that caused a major lady boner. She was the definition of a perfect woman, in my opinion. She was short in stature, had a thin, petite body that seemed to hide the muscle underneath her flawless skin. Her lips were full and painted with a light rose color. She had black eyeliner on, along with some light grey eye-shadow, both of which brought out her eyes, which were pools of liquid gold that I could get lost in for eternity. In both of her ears she had earrings, one being a die hanging off of a chain, the other being a series of paperclips that interlocked and trailed up her earlobe. He short, raven black hair was short, barely a couple inches off of her head and looking like she had just woken up after a great night of sex, something that I wouldn't say no to, and looked feather soft./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"My breath hitched as our gazes met, her eyes widening as well. It was as if something inside me flipped, like a switch. It felt as if everything was perfect. As if I could potentially solve every problem in the universe, or I could fly, or I can survive being shot./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"I sort of listened to my acquaintance - Angela, I think - as she explained who they were. Emmet, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Alice. So that's her name./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Alice…" I mutter under my breath, blinking in order to keep my eyes from hurting. Not once, besides blinking, did we break eye contact. It was as if something was drawing us together. The other Cullens leaned in and started whispering to each other. Forgetting about my lunch, and ignoring the looks and protests of the people around me, I go straight for them and smile as I stand by them. I extend my hand towards Alice, about to introduce myself when three things happen. One, she shakes my hand and I feel how soft, and ice cold her body is. Two, it feels as if I had regained something I didn't know I had lost. And three, my acquaintances, Mike and Angela grab my arm and apologize to them, before leaving with me in tow./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"They sat me down and started reprimanding me about not heading their warnings and such. All I could think about was the literal goddess that sat just across the cafeteria. I went to put my chin in my hand, but was shocked to find a folded up piece of paper. Opening it, I saw a phone number in elegant handwriting. I looked up, shock in my eyes. She grinned, showing that her teeth were sparkling white, and winked at me./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"'This is going to be a long, but hopefully fun year' I thought as I averted my attention towards my food and started eating./p 


	6. VI - Alice

p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"I grinned as the young woman looked up at me, shock evident on her face. I winked at her, before I focused in on my family. That had been fun. The feeling of our souls, our beings bonding farther than anything else. In a short moment, nothing else mattered. It was just me, and her./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"I overheard her friends speak to her, calling her Bella. I smiled. What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"To my left, Jasper spoke in a hushed tone, far too low for human ears to hear. But I picked it up perfectly fine. "So that's your mate?" He muttered, causing me to smile shyly and nod. Only she could do this to me…/p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""She better treat you right. Or else she'll have to deal with me" Emmet said, before Rosalie smacked him in the back of his head. This caused me to giggle a bit, covering my mouth as I /br /I lay my head on my crossed arms, looking over towards her. The object of my affections. The love of my life. The one made to be mine./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;"A soft smile spread across my face as our eyes met. She returned it, and I felt my insides warm up in response, something they hadn't done in a while. Butterflies fluttered about in my belly. Only one word escapes my lips as I daze off. Her name./p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;" /p  
p style="font-family: HelveticaNeue;""Bella…"/p 


End file.
